Three Leaf Clover
by TheAravis
Summary: SantaClover. An exploration and expansion of and on, respectively, the SantaClover aspects of some of the endings. Chapter One: Axe Ending.


Holo. Well, welcome to my first (and what probably will be my only) 999 fic.

I have to say, some of this story was inspired by sweetbubbelgirl. And I love her for being a fellow SantaClover author. But I didn't copy it straight from the fic, of course. Just a use of the same idea.

I'm very sorry about the story name. It just screams, "CHEESY FLUFF!" And this isn't that fluffy.

Also, I apologize for a lot of things. The third-person voice I use doesn't sound like Clover or Santa, but that's why I use third-person. Also, they seem OOC in parts, I think. There might be some facts I put in contradicting the game, but that's because I haven't played it in a while. Plus it's uber-short. So, sorry.

Have fun reading! And please review!

* * *

><p>Clover looked at the ceiling. It wasn't the ceiling she was used to staring at. Metal and a bit rusty, it didn't look so welcoming. Where was she?<p>

She was laying on a bunk bed, she realized, the top bunk. Eyes half-closed, she rolled over and examined her surroundings. The room... It looked strangely familiar.

Her eyes snapped open. She was here... Again?

Light... Where was he? She scrambled down the bed's ladder. "Light!" she gasped.

If he was gone... She couldn't go through this again. She wouldn't!

She got off the ladder. Gazing at the bottom bunk, Clover sighed with relief, smiling at the sight of her brother.

As long as she was with him, she'd be safe.

- 7 -

She stared at him. He stared at them. Light coughed. "Hello," he said graciously.

The silver-haired boy smirked, pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and held it up in a waving sort of way without actually _waving_, and said, "Hey."

Clover wondered if he knew where he was.

- 7 -

The Ninth Man hastily grabbed Clover by the waist.

Clover deafeningly screamed. Santa's heart pounded. Acting on instinct, he sprinted toward her.

"S-Stay back!" the Ninth Man fearfully commanded. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I-I-If you get any closer," the Ninth Man stuttered nervously, "I-I'll cut her open!"

Santa stopped moving, but he glared at the Ninth Man, gritting his teeth. What was the Ninth Man doing? This wasn't part of the plan.

"V-V-Verify," the Ninth Man said.

"Huh?"

"P-Place your hand on the scanner panel, the round part," the Ninth Man said, gesturing to the fifth door.

Unintelligently, but courageously, Clover asked, "What if I don't?"

Santa wondered why Clover was being so stupid. He had a _knife_ to her _throat_.

"A-A-A-Are you an idiot? W-W-What do you think?" the Ninth Man asked. "I c-c-could slit your throat right now! I'll kill you if I have to. A-All I need is your bracelet." Clover went pale. "Just do it!" She did as he said.

He called Lotus and Ace to the same. Then he verified himself and went through the fifth door.

Santa couldn't explain his relief when he saw the Ninth Man let go of Clover.

- 7 -

"Just _go away_!" Clover screamed resoundingly.

A few rooms away, Santa winced. Something... Was it guilt? Whatever it was, it taking over him. It was his fault, her sadness, her anger.

If he was a knight in shining armor, he would save her, the damsel in distress. But, luckily, he wasn't. And how would he save her anyway? Recklessly open the coffin and ruin the whole point of the Nonary Game?

Strangely, he felt like he had to do _something_, though. Maybe he would comfort her. Even if she screamed at him, he could tell himself he tried, and the guilt would soon disappear.

He just wanted it to go away.

- 7 -

Santa found Clover wandering aimlessly through the hall. Walking up to her, he waved and said, "Hey."

Clover opened the door and entered one of the rooms Santa saw her check already. She didn't bother to acknowledge his existence.

She was purposely ignoring him. He could leave now, guilt-free. But the thought of that didn't make him feel better. "I have a feeling your brother will be okay," he said quietly, with a bit of a shrug.

Although Santa had meant it to be comforting, it set something off in Clover. She stopped walking and turned to face Santa. "You don't _know_! You probably don't even know what it's like to lose someone close to you! Go away!" she yelled heatedly. "Go _away_! Leave me alone!" Tears slowly dripped down her face.

Santa flinched. Recovering, Santa said, "Fine. But remember what I said." With that, he left.

- 7 -

Clover blankly stared at the paper in her hands that was pointing to the culprits, Seven and Santa. She briefly wondered why they chose to kill her brother, but she knew it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was alone, and it was their fault.

A memory flashed in her mind. _"I have a feeling your brother will be okay."_

Anger boiled in her chest. How dare Santa! He killed her brother, and then he had the nerve to... Clover couldn't stop the tears. She didn't know what she did to deserve anything that had happened. She was put back in the Nonary Game, and her brother was killed.

Wiping her tears, the axe inside the player Zero caught her eye. She smiled. It wasn't a sweet smile, nor was it a sad one. No, it was an evil, utterly scary smile.

She formulated a plan, and this she knew: They would pay. _They would pay._

- 7 -

Clover glanced at the corpses surrounding her. Seven, Santa, and June. She picked up their bracelets.

A thought floated through her head: _I killed them._

_No_, she thought. _I'm not guilty. I'm a murderer, but so are they!_ It was true, wasn't it? If _they_ hadn't killed her brother, she wouldn't have killed _them_. It was called karma.

She walked toward the elevator and slid the card.

But then there was June. She had done nothing wrong…

_Right… "Nothing wrong." I already told her that they killed Light - "Snake" to her – but she kept protecting them. People who protect murderers are guilty of the crime themselves._

Somewhere in Clover's mind, she knew that was wrong, but she pushed the thought away.

The doors opened. Clover entered the elevator. Suddenly filled with a strange sense of giddiness, she smiled.

"Bye," she whispered.

- 4 -

Clover silently opened the fancy-looking door she had found. She nearly gasped when she saw the ninth door… and Zero.

She had found Lotus's dead body when she was looking for the ninth door. She didn't know who had killed her, so she kept a lookout for anything living.

And here was Zero. She thought Zero was one of them, but she was wrong. She knew she had to kill him. Everything that happened to her and her brother… It was his fault. She walked up to him as quietly as she could. He didn't turn from the RED. She held up her axe and brought it down.

But she missed. His arm came off cleanly. Blood seeped from his shoulder.

Zero screamed. He sounded like… Ace?

Ace! Of all people, she had forgotten him. And, of all people, Ace was Zero.

"Zero", before Clover could notice, pulled out a knife and tried to stab her heart, but, in pain, missed and stabbed her stomach. She screamed, but acted quickly.

Clover pulled off his mask and saw that he was indeed Ace. She swung her axe, not missing this time. Ace fell to the floor, dead.

Clover turned to examine the room, but dizziness overtook her and she fell. She was losing blood.

The last thing she saw was a "9" bracelet lying on the floor.

The last thing she heard was incessant knocking.

- 0 -

BAD END

* * *

><p>Okay, you can't say you didn't love that little touch I put at the end. Well, you can, but I'll ignore you because everything I do is right. Duh.<p>

Isn't it funny how the Santa-comforting-Clover thing can go two ways?

Sorry about the fight scene. I can't do fight scenes. I'm a lover, not a fighter. (Michael Jackson is, too.)

Don't forget to review! Seriously, that's the only reason I'm writing this.

Also, don't worry, the next chapters will be fluffier (meaning Clover won't be killing Santa).


End file.
